The present invention is directed to an organizational aid for paper sheets, especially EDP paper sheets, each of which includes along the side margin thereof a series of equi-distantly spaced punched holes, said organizational aid comprising a strong carrier member having holding elements mounted thereon, and comprising U-shaped clamps detachably secured in said holding means for accommodating and fixing the paper sheets.
Various configurations for such organizational aids have already been proposed, which serve the purpose, for instance, to accommodate computer-printed lists, programmes, analysis sheets or the like. These may be either separate paper sheets or stacks of paper sheets which are optionally zig-zag folded. The feed holes along the margins of the paper sheets, which are provided in any case, are utilized for securing the paper sheets so that it is unnecessary to provide additional holes which would possibly have to be formed in the printed area of the paper sheets.
In respect of such EDP paper sheets there arises the problem, however, that different sizes or formats are used in practice. There are, for instance, oblong sizes having a height of 203 mm and 228 mm and a width of 305 mm, 315 mm and 322 mm. In order to accommodate these different EDP paper sizes, numerous configurations of organizational aids have already been proposed in which provision has been made for adjustment to match with the respective EDP paper sizes.
But it has been found that the previous configurations are not completely satisfactory when used in practice, because due to the fact that the organizational aids are adjustable they lack sufficient strength. For this reason some organizational aids can be stored only in horizontal position because of lacking stability. But even when stored horizontally, problems of space will arise due to the wedge-like configuration, because the wedge-like structures cannot be stacked very well since the oblique stack would be subject to sliding. In addition to that, the paper sheets accommodated in the organization aid, especially in the vicinity of the punched holes, are subjected to high loads due to the flexible design of the organizational aid, so that the holes may easily be torn out.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an organizational aid of the specified kind which, while being of simple structure, permits ready adaptation to different paper sizes and ensures reliable, damage-free accommodation of the paper sheets.